Ev'ry Time
Characters: Carson Polonsky - daughter of Apollo. Carson is sent on a mission to kill her boyfriend, Jack. Sami Riichi - quarter blood Ares and Melpomene. Carson's best friend. Jack Van Dulstrum - undetermined. Carson's boyfriend who goes to the Titans. Theme Songs: Ev'ry Time We Say Good-bye Ev'ry time, we say good-bye, I die.....a little. '' ''Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I wonder why...a little. Why the gods above me...who must be in the know.... Think so little of me......They allow you to go I Try I try to say good-bye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear my world crumbles when you are not there. Happy Together- Simple Plan Chapter One “Carson, there’s something…important that I want to tell you. I’m joining the Titans.” There was silence. “But I still love you.” Carson jumped up, towering over him. “No, you don’t love me! And I…I don’t love you either! I hate you! Stay away from me!” She ran back towards the cabins, nearly tripping as she went. “The gods don’t care about us, Carson!” Jack shouted as a final threat. “You’ll see.” ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The news spread like wildfire through camp, but gained little attention. Jack was certainly not the first, and most likely not the last to turn traitor. “He was brainwashed,” Carson tearfully concluded. She had had a rough week consisting of tempers flaring, and meltdowns. “Carson, honey, forget about Jack. You need to train. We all know this war is going down in a week.” “You’re right,” sniffed Carson, but she continued to sob even harder. “What you need is an Oracle. I heard it’s creepy but so what? Worth givin’ it a shot, right?” “Doesn’t Chiron have to approve all our requests?” Carson whimpered. “I can’t wait that long.” She picked at her nails some more. Most of them were cut too short and bleeding. “Stop being a wimp and be a freaking’ hero,” snapped Sami, who’s patience had been at the end of its rope. She may have spoken our harshly, but she had heard enough of Carson’s crap all week, and it wasn’t first nature to bit back snide comments from her Jersey tongue. Carson shook with silent tears and flopped facedown on the fluffy orange comforter of her bed. “Carson, I’m sorry,” Sami apologized with a sigh. “I’ll make it up to you, swear. We’ll sneak up to the Oracle. Tonight.” ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sneaking out of Cabin 11 was incredibly easy. The cabin was ordinarily so crowded that one absence would be undetected. Dressed in all black, Sami sneaked over to Cabin 7, ducking into corners and the shadow of the other cabins. Pulling out a bobby pin, she easily picked the lock. “How did you learn to do that?” Carson asked. She was waiting, as if for some prey while sitting cross-legged on her neat, wrinkle-free duvet. All the coke cans and candy wrappers that had littered the floor earlier had been thrown away, and magazines were neatly stacked on the nightstand. Apparently Carson’s nerves had racked up and caused her to be a little obsessive compulsive and task oriented in the hour that Sami had been away. “Wow,” Sami blurted our, temporarily stunned. “Cabin 11 could sure use you before Cabin inspection day.” “We should get going,” instructed Carson briskly, and led the way out the door into the stagnant, humid August air. On a regular night, the porch lights of the Big House were lit, and laughter from a drunken Mr. D and his pinochle group could be heard. But tonight, camp was silent, the tension of the approaching battle looming, and affecting the grounds, even while everyone slept. “Do you think Chiron’s awake?” whispered Carson, a detail that had seemed minor at the time that she had sat in her cabin. “Carson, while you’ve been sulking around inside all week, there’s been a lot going on. Chiron’s gone. Doing some work for the gods or something.” “Oh,” was all Carson could say, and the strong reality of the situation dug in painfully deep. By the time the girls reached the stairs to the attic, Carson was starting to chicken out. “Ready?” asked Sami. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. “No,” Carson panicked, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. “Let’s go back and forget it.” “Ahem,” Sami spoke in an annoyed voice. “This plan was to help you. And what’s up? Like two seconds ago you were totally fine with it.” “Just nervous. What if it just sits and stares at us?” “It’s dead. Isn’t that what’s it supposed to do?” Carson shivered. “You know what I mean.” “Look Carson. This is your chance to fight for Jack. Next week, you could be fighting against Jack. Ready now? It’s okay. I’m right here.” “Fine,” Carson sniffed. “But you’re going up the stairs first.” ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ “Emagawd, its kind of creepy,” Sami noticed. “Good thing it’s dead.” “Stop, please.” Carson begged, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms. Her eyes carefully avoided the mummy. “Approach seeker, and ask,” came the deadly whisper. It pierced the soul like Stygian Iron, chilling like a jump into icy water. “Freaky,” Sami admitted. “Okay ask your question Carson.” “Um, what do I have to do?” Carson asked. “I want to save Jack.” She felt the tears in her eyes, summoned by the strong magical presence. The tears spilled over uncontrollably and Carson raced from the attic, down the ladder, and out into the grounds. The slam of the door rang endlessly behind her. "Carson, wait!" Sami cried, but the air around the Oracle had turned green. And it spoke…and dreaded words parted dead lips…until the silence echoed louder than the words just spoken. Sami found herself in the cluttered attic with a lifeless mummy. “Carson…” Sami murmured, her voice stuck in her throat, wishing she could forget what she just heard. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ “Carson! Open up!” Sami pounded on the door to the bathrooms, where Carson had locked herself in. She could care less that it was one in the morning. To her surprise, she heard the bolt slide off and the door slowly crept open. “I loved him,” she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and worn, as if a thousand years old. Those deep brown eyes stared into the sapphire eyes of her friend. “You have to kill Jack, don't you?” "The Oracle never said anything," Sami lied. "I guess its quests only. C'mon. You need your sleep." Chapter Two The day of the battle came around all too quickly. "I just wish I could see him one more time," Carson sighed, as she strapped on her armor. No longer tearful, Carson now saw their love as a lost cause and regretted their friendship. "I'm going to kill him," Sami growled. "I am. I've got Ares on my side." Carson gulped. "For the gods' sakes. Be careful." Sami rolled her eyes. "Me? Careful? Never," she joked. "I'm serious, Sami!" With one final look at Camp, Sami and Carson filed into a van, side by side, and holding hands. The next hour or so was a blur, manipulated by the feeling of time flying away from you too fast. Then the eerie silence came. Looking from the top of the Empire State Building, all you could see was stillness. And all you could hear was quiet. No traffic, no horns honking. No music playing. Since when had New York City lost its title of the CIty that never Sleeps? Since when had it become a battle ground? Thoughts flew through Carson's mind. Wishes and hopes and dreams that could be squashed in one hour. She wanted to grow up, be an artist, raise a family... It boiled down importantly to another fact and one fact only: Who would survive? Battle Horns. Suddenly Carson felt like a pacifist. Why fight when there was words for logical compromise? Why endanger yourself, and others, when everyone hypocritically wishes for world peace? Everyone around Carson moved so fast, flying into battle with the wind beneath their feet. Carson stood still, standing at the bottom the Empire State building, which commanded attention in the New York City skyline, glowed with city lights, and reflected its tall stature into the harbor and shining walls of other, lesser skyscrapers. Motionless and unwavering, the symbol for which everyone was fighting for, it stood there being utterly breathtaking as the fight continued, in slow motion before Carson's steady and determined brown eyes. They scanned the streets, finally finding Sami among the chaos. She had leaped into battle with a tall demigod dressed head-to-toe in armor. Sami took him down easily and moved on. Sami's eyes opened wide, and Carson followed her line of vision, straight to Jack. This was it, this was the moment. She should have looked away but her eyes were transfixed on the scene, as if one from a horror film. Sami stabbed, and missed. Jack counterattacked, but Sami parried it away. Carson started running, faster than she ever had before, but her eyes stayed focused, trained on Jack and Sami with an intensity. She saw Sami make her fatal mistake. The pride, arrogant tactics of Ares, always on the attack and not a single thought of defense in his mind, not a fleeing reflex in his blood. Sami's blood. Sami swung her sword at Jack, but Jack had already made his move. With a scream she fell, and Carson screamed too, her fingers already notching the arrow in the bow, anger replaced fear, and for a horrible moment she wanted revenge. She wanted to kill. Her blood pumped fast and furiously, her deadly arrow, poised, and her fingers held back the string, so anxious to be let go. But when she saw him, she melted, and she fell in love all over again. Those blue eyes, so icy blue, like the sky on a chilly day, bore into Carson's for only a moment, but for both of them it was the longest glance in their entire lives. Jack could see Carson's left arm shaking as she held the arrow shaft back, literally radiating power. As a silent tear rolled down her cheek she let her arm drop and the arrow fly, straight for his heart. Category:Adventure Category:SallyPerson Category:Tragedy Category:One-shot Category:Short Story Category:Finished